death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Bravers
The Braves, officially known as the Hundred Bravers, is an Non-Government Organization that was founded on Origin. After the people from Earth were reincarnated by Rodcorte to Origin with special powers, Amemiya Hiroto gathered up all 100 of the known people that reincarnated with special powers and founded an organisation that would be famously known as the Bravers, and is both the acting leader and founder of the organisation. Summary The Bravers is a organization and acted to ensure that the reincarnated individuals, who possessed powerful cheat-like abilities were not ostracized. The Bravers were those reincarnated from Earth, but they had many relatives and needed to be faithful to international laws in order to be trusted. That was what Hiroto thought. The reincarnated individuals possessed powers that went beyond even the principles of Origin, a world with science as advanced as Earth’s and magic that didn’t exist on Earth. If something went wrong, they would be treated as mutants. In fact, groups advocating that they should be treated as such already existed. That was why they needed to show that they obeyed the rules of society. The past lives that the reincarnated individuals had lived on Earth and the things they had experienced there were a necessary foundation for them to not abuse their new lives and the powerful abilities that they had suddenly been given. However, the problem had occurred because they had relied too much on this foundation and not seen what they needed to see it has already been more than twenty years since they died on Earth. People change over that amount of time. They should have considered that.”they should not believe in each other blindly just because they companions was can be tempted, or senses of values can even change. Like in case of Kaidou Kanata’s he has sold the organs of his ‘companion’ on the black market.”and his death had a great impact on the other reincarnated individuals. They had been working in disaster relief and counter-terrorism, so they had come into contact with people’s deaths… even other than the civilians and terrorists killed in disasters, they experienced the deaths of allied military personnel and helpers that they should have saved. This event had caused cracks to form between the reincarnated individuals who had come together to form the organization known as the Bravers. to be more precise, the cracks had already been there, but they had simply been invisible. It was Mari’s murder of Kanata that had made these cracks impossible to ignore any longer. But there were some among them who thought that everything was Mari’s fault. Even the governments and armies of every nation considered Mari, who possessed the Metamorph power that allowed her to perfectly replicate her target’s fingerprints, retinas and even their vein patterns, to be a dangerous individual. And Murakami and the others became unknown after they joined the ‘Eighth Guidance,’” In the final battle of the Braves and the Eighth Guidance resulted in massive casualties. It is unlikely the Group will reform in there third lives. Organization Flaws The organization is fundamentally flawed as while the foundation was meant to protect it's members from persecution in the process it ignored the wishes of some of it's members and in Amemiya Hiroto naive way of thinking did not see it's members flaws and believed that none of it's members would commit crimes or the possibility of betraying the organization, nor using it for their own goals. Member flaws # Amemiya Hiroto is not one with the best qualifications of a Leader and that he could not see a possible dangers within his own group. # Murakami Junpei # Rikudou Akira # Kaidou Kanata Members Known Current Members Former Members Disposition towards Vandalieu Gallery 92BDC3B8-378F-4041-8F20-714B1F8E93F8.jpeg 1D166DBE-7E80-4186-BC4D-64CA03E86BFF.jpeg 44525DA3-AF9E-4777-9AF0-6A2DF38313BC.jpeg 296BAB2C-2AB9-47E9-8382-403F3D9EDB57.jpeg C6C50278-288E-4836-B507-869D76CB32F1.jpeg Trivia * Only 79 members are still alive in origin, after the battles with Eighth Guidance and a group betrayal as was the mastermind. * On average, the Bravers would be considered between C-class or B-class adventurers on Lambda. * Only a few actually have cover operation experience as most of the Bravers are specialized in disaster relief and rescue operation. References Category:Organizations Category:Origin Category:Bravers Category:Reincarnated